FNAF: I'll Always Be There
by FlameSpeed
Summary: (ATTENTION: This is a what if? short story.) An intruder has broken into the pizzeria. Flame's plan goes horribly wrong, and he ends up taking a shotgun pellet in the chest to save Swift. What will his last words be to her?


**Hey everyone! Welcome to the 1st of possibly many what if? short stories! If you have a suggestion, then please tell me. This story is going to be a sad one.**

**This what if? story will be this:**

**What will Flame's last words be to Swift before he dies?**

**P.S: Toy Flame is not in this short story**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

The time was 8:30 PM. The pizzeria was about to close. Purple Freddy and the toy animatronics were doing their last performance. Fritz, Mike, and Mr. Fazbear were in the office, talking about ways to improve to pizzeria. The Old Show Stage had already finish the last performance an hour ago. The other animatronics were all resting. Jeremy's attraction was being repaired, because some teenagers damaged the monitor and broke a few tiles. Everything seemed to be calm.

Flame looked over at Swift and smiled, "I love it when it's so quite here, it lets me relax a bit." Swift cuddled up next to Flame.

"Yea, I wish that it's like this all the time," Swift said. Freddy and Goldie went over to them.

"So, what's it like being a guard?" Freddy asked them as he sat at the table.

Flame replied, "Oh, it's nothing too difficult. We mainly make sure to break fights. I'm not sure what the other part is."

"I think that we protect the kids from criminals also Flame," Swift said.

"Oh yes, we do that too. I've never seen any crime in this area though," Flame finished.

Goldie chuckled, "Of course not! The boss made sure to choose the safest place around."

While they were chatting, a man was parking in the parking lot. He seemed suspicious, and he went to the truck of the car. He opened it, and took out a fully loaded shotgun. He smiled as he neared the pizzeria. _"This place is getting big on the news! It must have tons of money," _The man thought as he kicked open the doors. He pointed the shotgun at the cashier.

"Put the money in the bag, NOW!" The man shouted at the cashier. He was taking money out and putting it into the bag, but he also pressed a red button underneath the desk. The man smiled as he turned towards the New Show Stage. _"The money must mostly be in the bosses office. But where will that be?" _The man thought as he walked into the room.

"Everyone put your hands up! This is a robbery! Nobody will get hurt if you listen to me!" The man shouted. The people all turned to him. They all did as he said.

Toy Bonnie stopped playing the guitar and glared at the man. Toy Chica turned to look at the man, and saw the shotgun. She yelped and ducked her head under a table.

Freddy whispered into Flame's ear, "Well, what are you going to do guard?"

Flame whispered back, "Don't worry, me and Swift are prepared for this." Swift looked at Flame for a hand signal. He pointed up 1, then 4, then 2 fingers. Swift nodded as she silently jumped up to the ceiling. She held the pipes so that she won't be seen.

_"Ok Swift, we prepared for this," _Flame said in Swift's head.

_"Don't worry, I got this. Call Mech if something goes wrong," _Swift said back.

The man looked at all the people. He saw as the animatronics were all staring at something. The man looked up, and saw Swift on the ceiling.

"You didn't think that I'll see ya!" The man shouted as he pointed the shotgun at Swift. Swift looked in fear as she fell to the floor. The man shot the gun, but missed by inches. He pumped the shotgun and readied it to shoot again.

**"NO!" **Flame shouted as he teleported in front of Swift. A loud bang noise was heard along with the sound of metal impacting metal. Flame glared at the man as he slowly fell backwards onto the floor.

**"Flame!" **Swift yelled as she knelt down besides him. A few pistol shots were heard in the distance. Swift turned back, and saw Mech pointing his pistol at the man. The man was shot in the head, and he fell into a chair dead. The animatronics then gathered around Flame. Mr. Fazbear, Mike, and Fritz then ran out from the office, and saw what had just happened.

"Sw-Swift..." Flame said weakly. His entire chest was covered in the blood-oil mixture. He slowly raised his hand to Swift's head. Swift was crying as she looked at him.

"Flame, please... don't die..." Swift said as she cried.

"It looks like... I don't... have a choice in that..." Flame said as he slowly grinned.

"Let me look at him Swift," Mike said as he looked down at him.

"Th-there's n-n-no p-point Mikey..." Flame told Mike. Mike then opened Flame's chest. His power core that's fused with the heart is nearly completely destroyed.

Mike sighed and closed Flame's chest, "I'm sorry Swift... I truly am..."

Swift looked down at Flame and cried even more, "No... this can't happen..."

A tear fell from Flame's eye, "Le-let me see th-that necklace I gave you..." Swift nodded as she took the necklace off of her. She shakily handed it to Flame.

"I-I was sa-saving th-this for a s-special time, b-but now is as g-good as any..." Flame said. He put his hand behind the locket, and it clicked open. It had a picture of Flame &amp; Swift inside of it.

Swift cried even more, "Why would you keep that a secret?"

Flame hesitated before he told her, "Be-because, I w-was saving it f-for a sp-special t-time. T-to make you re-remember..."

"Remember what?" Swift said as she wiped away the oily tears from her cheeks.

"T-that 'I'll Always Be There'. E-even when I'm n-not with you, even i-if I'm dead, I'll always be in your heart, your locket. I'll always be a part of you..." Flame said as his systems started to shut down.

"No, not now! FLAME!" Swift said as she hugged Flame as he was dying.

"S-Swift, I..." Flame was going to say before he was finally shut down.

"Flame..." Swift said as she closed her eyes. Jordan's spirit then came out of Flame's body. He put his ghostly hand on Swift's shoulder.

"I think that he was trying to say 'Swift I love you'..." Jordan told her.

Swift turned and looked at Jordan, "I-I didn't know that y-you can come out of him."

Jordan smiled at her, "It's not about me right now Swift."

"H-he was r-revived with you right? M-maybe we can bring him back?" Swift said.

Jordan frowned and looked at the ground, "I have a feeling that it wouldn't work..." Swift looked at Marionette with pleading eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Swift. An animatronic can only be brought back once..." Marionette said sadly. Swift looked down at Flame's body and cried even more. She hugged him close to her, and closed her eyes. The animatronics brought her over to the Employee's Lounge, and put her and Flame onto the couch.

_"I'll always love you Flame..." _Swift thought as she cried herself to sleep.

**That has to put a tear on someones face. Flame was killed, and Swift can't handle it. Flame told her that he'll always be there. It has a very deep meaning to that phrase. Well I hope that you guys enjoyed that story. Hopefully I'll be able to make more later on.**


End file.
